


Man Up You Mingy Little Spaf

by posideoin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Confession, M/M, Teeth melting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posideoin/pseuds/posideoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhhh" Gavin motioned "You’re the only one that knows, you gob!"</p><p>"Right, Sorry…" Geoff’s eyes scanned the room "but really, you gotta tell him" he whispered now, realizing his past mistake,</p><p>"I know I do" Gavin stuttered "but he’s straight and that sounds like the single most dumbest thing a gay man could do"</p><p>"You’re absolutely right" Geoff hummed, smile on his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Up You Mingy Little Spaf

“Michael, I umm, I have to tell you something” Gavin mumbled as he motioned for Michael to follow him behind the house, Michael followed, although a little tipsy,

"Yeah wot is it Gav" Michael imitated Gavin laughing as the other man’s eyes met the ground.

"Sorry Gav, haha, I didn’t mean it like that" Michael noticed.

Gavin’s eyes flew up to meet Michaels, “Michael I-“

THAT MORNING

"Come on Gav tell him, tell him" Geoff almost yelled

"Shhhh" Gavin motioned "You’re the only one that knows, you gob!"

"Right. Sorry…" Geoff’s eyes scanned the room "but really, you gotta tell him" he whispered now, realizing his past mistake,

"I know I do" Gavin stuttered "but he’s straight and that sounds like the single most dumbest thing a gay man could do"

"You’re absolutely right" Geoff hummed, thinking,

"But you could still do it" he smiled "its better then him not knowing, I could even get you guys a place!"

"A place?!" Gavin’s eyes widened

"Calm down you nut sac I meant for you to tell him" he rolled his eyes

"Oh" Gavin’s hands were sweating, along with his forehead and the rest of his god forsaken body "right" he nodded in agreement "where would that be?"

"I was planning on having a pool party tonight, so just wait until he’s a little tipsy and slap him upside the face with it."

"Alright…" Gavin took a breath, holding it in before letting it out like an elephant and falling onto his back in the conveniently placed office chair "I can’t do it." He shut his eyes hard.

Geoff kicked his leg,

"Come on you cock-sucker stop being a pussy" he snarled before walking back into the kitchen.

—

Oh god he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t, what would Michael think when he said it, what about his sister Lindsey. Just take a breath Gavin, it’s all going to be alri-

"Hey Gav, what’s up why do you look so dead?"

There was that bloody voice again, the lost jersey accent was still apparent in his tone and you could hear the anger boiled up inside him, god it was angelic. Scary more than not but he had gotten more than used to it over the years,

Gavin opened his eyes,

"BLOODY ‘ELL MICOOL" he yelled seeing a large nose almost touching his

"Why are you sleeping you slacker?!" He laughed as Gavin stared, albeit not the brightest idea, he couldn’t help himself. The wrinkles in the corners of his eyes shined like a gods… it was mesmerizing,

"Hmmm?" Michael hummed

"A-Ahh, no just, thinking" Gavin replied like a total knob.

"Yeah, I bet" Michael snickered and followed the footsteps of Geoff back into the kitchen.

I have to, I have to! Gavin thought before watching Michael’s red curls disappear behind the door. I’ll just go to Geoff’s party and find a time to tell him, I will, I swear! Actually, I wouldn’t trust me on that one. He sighed once again, pushing himself off the chair.

—

After recording a tantalizing let’s play, Geoff announced to the room that he was having a pool party tonight at seven thirty and Gavin flinched, god he had just forgotten about… that… thing. Did he really have to, he stopped Geoff before he stepped out of the room

"Gavin, look I’m not making you buddy but I’m saying you’re gonna have to sooner or later, may as well make that now." He pushed past Gavin’s arm and left him standing there, slouching to the ground

"Ughhhhh" he moaned before stopping and walking out of the office himself, seven thirty, man up you mingy little spaf, just before seven thirty, you have to.

"What’s up you’ve been acting weird today" Michael said as his head slowly turned, watching Gavin walking out the door

"You’ll see" he moaned once again.

Michael’s eyebrow raised as he watched Gavin slouch into Geoff’s car and let the seat fall back, what was up with him.

—

Gavin looked at himself in the mirror, making the most seductive face he could, and then dropping it immediately, he was actually gonna do it, he tried to encourage himself before looking up into the mirror again,

"Hey, Michael, I’ve loved you for as long as I remember and I-Uhmm I-" he dropped, god this was not going to turn out well. He has to wing it. He has to. Since he can’t man up he’s just gonna do it, spit it out, punch him in the face with it, as Geoff would say, at least he could be confident that he wasn’t confident.

Gavin looked down, clothes, he thought, these are nice enough right? Remember, be yourself, just be yourself. He grabbed his jacket after hearing the door bell ring and took a deep breath.

"Hey, come on let’s go" Geoff called waving his hand down by his car. Gavin made a hand signal to let him know he saw him and set off down the stairs to his ultimate doom, well, that’s what he was calling it in the long run…

—

"Hey Gav and Geoff are here!" Everyone yelled, clinking their glasses together and taking a swig.

"Hey guys!" Geoff’s voice cracked as he walked into the circle of people drinking, immediately pouring himself a shot and chugging it down.

"Hey." Gavin smiled walking in behind Geoff. Refusing a drink which was replied to with a shrug and a jump into the pool by Michael himself,

Gavin pulled off his shirt and jumped right in with him, meeting his eyes underwater as his shoulders shook with laughter and bubbles flew out of his agape mouth. It made him laugh too, before they both went up for air, still laughing as hard as they could,

"The two lovebirds are in!" Geoff yelled before jumping in, everyone following behind him, it was amazing, just forgetting about everything, every worry Gavin ever had was gone. Until the end of the party, when everyone was gone but Geoff, Michael and him.

"I’m gonna head off, say your dumb goodbyes and come on Gavin" Geoff chuckled, but Gavin knew what he was implying, and he didn’t know if he was ready. He took a huge breath and turned around to face Michael,

“Michael, I uhh, well I’ve gotta tell you something” Gavin mumbled as he motioned for Michael to follow him behind the house, Michael followed, although a little tipsy,

"Yeah wot is it Gav" Michael imitated Gavin laughing as Gavin’s eyes met the ground.

"Sorry Gav, haha, I didn’t mean it like that" he noticed.

Gavin’s eyes flew up to meet Michaels, “Michael I’ve loved you for a long time and I know you’re straight but, but-” Gavin ran out of breath, albeit only saying a few words.

Michael bursted out laughing, body shaking, with his hands on his stomach,

"What!?" Gavin asked, staring quizzically but also glaring at the man in front of him,

"You idiot!" Michael was still cackling.

Gavin covered his face in embarrassment, he knew this would happen, he knew Michael was straight and he knew he would never love him back, it was just confirmed now, a hundred percent written in stone. I guess he could try to get ov-

Michaels fingers gently touched Gavin’s. Pulling them off his face “you idiot, why didn’t you say so sooner” he smiled, pressing his lips against Gavin’s messily, missing almost completely, still, he pulled away grinning, smile glowing in the dark night,

Gavin was starstruck, the grin on Michaels face slowly transfered to Gavin’s, making them both chuckle a small bit, “I love you G- WAHHHH” Michael and Gavin both screamed in unison as Geoff pushed them into the pool, jumping in after them

"It’s about time you cock munchers!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013, but I'm kind of proud so here, for your enjoyment uvu


End file.
